This specification relates to generating a search query in response to obtaining an audio sample.
Search engines allow searching of the Internet for resources, examples of which include web pages, images, video, and audio content. A typical search engine provides a web page for entering search queries. Generally, search queries can be constructed from terms entered into a web page by a user, and searches can be conducted for web pages or other files that contain the terms identified in the search query. Results of a search conducted for a particular query can be ranked and listed on one or more search results web pages.
As mobile devices, including smartphones, netbooks, laptops, and other devices, have become more common, the corresponding use of mobile search engines has increased. For example, users in the home are increasingly performing searches and browsing the internet during television and radio broadcasts, as well as while viewing or accessing recorded media, such as DVDs, Blu-rays, or digital media. Searches related to these broadcasts or viewings may be performed on the users' devices by manually entering search terms associated with the media.